User talk:GMRE/Archive 10
See the archives for any previous discussions on this page: Archive 1; Archive 2; Archive 3; Archive 4; Archive 5, Archive 6; Archive 7; Archive 8 and Archive 9. Apache Army Model 842 Ya think the "Apache" part of its name could be referencing the Apache Indians in North America? Other countries in the Just Cause universe. Anonymous230385 (talk) 13:10, August 4, 2015 (UTC) :Just as likely a reference to AH-64 "Apache" series helicopters which are a mainstay of the US Army helicopter fleet. CeriCat (talk) 14:18, August 4, 2015 (UTC) ::You do realize said helicopter also bases its name off of them? Anonymous230385 (talk) 15:04, August 4, 2015 (UTC) :::I don't think there are any other type of Apache. It must be a reference to them. GMRE (talk) 15:12, August 4, 2015 (UTC) :::::Gah! We're all probably on the wrong track The Indian model 841 was an actual motorcycle developed for the US Army during WWII by the Indian Motorcycle Company. CeriCat (talk) 22:33, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Fan Studio Opportunity Hey GMRE! Wanted to talk to you and the other admins at the Just Cause Wiki about an exciting upcoming opportunity for the community. Wikia is currently in talks with Square Enix about Just Cause 3, and they’re interested in working with you and the DX Wiki community to help make it the prime destination of JC3 info at launch. This is intended as one of our first Fan Studio projects, meaning we’ll create articles based around Just Cause 3 for the wiki, including 101 style articles for players new to the Just Cause universe, video content, and other stuff TBD. Wikia will also be promoting the various aspects of the Fan Studio across related wikis and portals, so you can expect a huge increase in pageviews, and an uptick in community members. To start, Square Enix is interested in working with you on a redesign of the main page, and updating some of the design elements (background, wordmark etc) with some more recent Just Cause 3 screens/logos etc. They have a huge number of assets they’re willing to share for this project, and they’re curious to learn from you what your top priorities would be in terms of assets for the update. This is only scratching the surface, but I’m eager to hear your thoughts, and please let me know if there’s any questions I can answer! Cheers, Matt Hadick (talk) 19:26, August 5, 2015 (UTC) :Hi. I can't speak for every admin, but I for one would in principal appreciate all additional JC3 info but: *I would not appreciate a hijacking of this wiki, which you're making it sound like by wanting to redesign the wiki, which we put a lot of time and effort into designing (infoboxes, standard page layouts, main page and more). The wiki looks the way it does, because we want it to look in this exact way. *If you want to help, feel free to create a duplicate of the main page, like a demonstration article for change suggestions, but I'm not going to blindly agree to redesign this entire site, just cause some guys who've probably not played the games themselves and haven't contributed to this wiki think it would look better differently. You could also post any specific improvement suggestions at the forum. *We're going to need proof that this deal is in fact an official thing from Square Enix, instead of just a well thought out hostile takeover of our wiki. Can't just take someones word on the internet. *Furthermore, I don't see how the free wiki community here would benefit from having Square Enix middle-men (like Corporate Commander from the Angr Joe Show) tell us how to manage the increasingly successful wiki we created. I believe the wiki would be more successful if it would rely on normal user contributions, instead of officially backed persons unknown who could be biased in some matters. Any official ties to Square Enix could in the future seriously hinder the otherwise free community we have here. *At this time Avalanche Studios is already doing a great job at providing intel and as soon as the game is out, the community will have all the JC3 intel needed to create all the articles that make up a gaming wiki, which would completely eliminate the need for a possibly restrictive official tie. This being a free wiki, the community can already add all information from the entire internet. Giving away any control of the free community would in no way be worth it just for an early access to some screenshots that we could get mostly a day later anyway. :I'm going to invite other admins to participate in the discussion. GMRE (talk) 22:24, August 5, 2015 (UTC) ::Well, this is an interesting opportunity. I do love the idea of having a connection with the actual creators of the game. Getting unreleased content from them would be great for our page views and the like. A new wordmark and background created in part by Square Enix would be very cool indeed. ::That being said, a redesign to the most important page (the main page) is not something to take lightly. Our main page isn't the prettiest in the world but it certainly does work for finding information on the Just Cause series. I've personally put a lot of effort into it, trying to strike a balance between form and function. ::My top priority from this project would be detailed information about Just Cause 3, having that (especially earlier than anywhere else) is extremely useful in making our wiki the place to go for fans of the series. I'd be pleased to hear more about this as long as our wiki remains just that, our wiki. Kronos Talk 18:49, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Badge system. I don't see the reason why it should be turned on. No other wiki has it enabled. So, could you please shut it off? --UsernamehereCustoms (talk) 04:18, August 7, 2015 (UTC) :This is something that would require the approval of a lot of members. I don't know how many people like them, so for the time being, I'm gonna say no. This could be discussed the forum. GMRE (talk) 21:33, August 7, 2015 (UTC) :Forum thread for this: Thread:16229. GMRE (talk) 21:39, August 7, 2015 (UTC) Companies Should there be companies that like, make only two vehicles? I mean, the Chevalier, Vanderbildt, and Vaultier companies make two vehicles in Just Cause, but then they also come back in Just Cause 2, so... IDK. Well anyway, here's what I found: *'Cutler' Bullhorn *Cutler-Randall Arrowhead *Cutler-Randall Conquistador *'Jackson' JC - 2 Alamo *Jackson Z-19 Skreemer *'Meister' ATV 4 *Meister LAV 4 series 2 *Reichsmobile Compact Mark 2 *Reichsmobile Transport *Scando 700 Sedan *Scando Track Loader Extreme *Stirling Jet Exclusive 9 *Stirling STL-3 Octavio You see my point? Anonymous230385 (talk) 13:38, August 9, 2015 (UTC) :I don't really see the point in "articles" like that, but I'm not gonna stop it, if someone wants to make them. Just be sure to add a link to each vehicle page. GMRE (talk) 14:22, August 9, 2015 (UTC)